


Height Differences

by Soul4Sale



Series: Kirkwall University [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU - College AU, AU - Human AU, AU - Modern AU, Bad Jokes, F/F, Lesbians, M/M, Qunmance, gay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saemus wasn’t sure what to think of Jarvia and Isabela’s newest joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I decided to make a lot of pairing-related drabbles and one-shots for this AU. One such pairing is Jarvia/Isabela, which is something I rolled on a prompt generator and actually really liked the sound of. They aren’t exclusive or anything, probably having an open relationship, but they still have a relationship that isn’t solely based on sex. 8D With that, I give you my newest drabble!

Staring blankly, like he often did, Aaron regarded the present boxes with far less suspicion obvious than Saemus did. Jarvia looked _too_ pleased, and while he knew her and Isabela both to be pranksters, he supposed he should be thanking any deities that would listen that it wasn’t Sera, instead. Of course, his lover couldn’t really keep his emotions hidden no matter what he was feeling, and the older man noted the glint of pride in the small woman’s eyes when he squirmed.

“What is it?” The noirette finally questioned, gulping slightly.

“You have to open it to find out, that’s the whole point of a present.” Isabela grinned, leaning a little on her sturdy lover’s shoulder.

“You two have been dating for a while, now, and we figured you could use some presents.” Jarvia cut in with a smirk, “Open them.”

While he was still cautious, he pulled at the ornate box lid, peeking inside before Saemus quickly closed it.

“We don’t know what’s in them!” He seemed highly worried about it, too, “It could be something we don’t want everyone else to see. That’s just what I’d expect from them!”

“Don’t worry so much, Saemus.” Jarvia intoned kindly, the tone so foreign it tasted off on her tongue, “Just open them.”

Taking the woman’s advice once more, Aaron opened the lid and one of the girls took it, and he stared down at the blue t-shirt inside. Seeming emboldened by this act, Saemus copied it, staring at a hot pink one. Upon removal, the pink shirt revealed ‘ _My boyfriend is taller than me and I love it_ ’, while the blue shirt read ‘ _My girlfriend is shorter than me and I love it_ ’. 

“...We’re not wearing them.” Saemus groused, frowning. He’d never really thought of their size difference as all that bad, having enjoyed being manhandled and being able to be moved easily by the other. And how could _anyone_ dislike those _muscles_? But the thought that _Isabela and Jarvia_ had the gall to point it out, well, it made him feel far more upset than he should have.

“They spent money on them, _Kadan_ , we should at least wear them once.” The hint of something almost amused quirked his lips a little, as he looked down at his younger lover.

“You should be happy I talked her out of the ‘If Lost, Return To Aaron’ and ‘I’m Aaron’ t-shirts.” Isabela laughed jovially, shaking her head a bit.

“And I talked her out of the ‘I Think He’s Gay’ and ‘He Loves The D’ shirts.” Jarvia’s laugh was deep, from her belly, as she bent at the waist and kept cackling. Saemus’ flustered reaction and red cheeks were enough to send both women into throes of laughter that didn’t seem ready to end soon.

“Fine, fine, we’ll wear them! Geez…”

That night, at the Hanged Man, when Aaron and Saemus went to join in the game of Diamondback, the shirts were firmly in place.


End file.
